This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Drs. JJ van der Klink and A Comment have constructed and demonstrated pre-polarizers in their labs in Lausanne. The design is described in two recent papers, "A 140 GHz prepolarizer for dissolution dynamic nuclear polarization" J Chem Phys 2008;128: 241102, and "Producing over 100 ml of highly concentrated hyperpolarized solution by means of dissolution DNP" J Magn Reson. 2008;194: 152-5. This RR has a long-standing interest in the development of 13C NMR spectroscopy and spectroscopic imaging for clinical research. Since the Lausanne pre-polarizer offered high volumes of highly polarized materials, we established a collaboration with the Lausanne team to assemble a polarizer at UT Southwestern. The intent was to have a more-or-less turnkey polarizer available for in vivo studies. (The polarizer designed by Dr. Merritt will be used for research in the technology of polarization, such as the development of cross polarization techniques.)